A Glimpse Of Heaven
by chihiro hiroshima
Summary: Momoko has wondered all her life about heaven and her guardian angel. But when she's in danger, will her guardian angel Ryu be there in time to save her? Especially when HEaven and HEll are about to go into war?
1. Wonders

**Authors note: **New story!!! It's related to the Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. If you studied about catholic history, then you'd know who this guy is (I had to do a report about him). Read up on the divine comedy if you wanna know more, but for now, read this! -

XXX

**A Glimpse of Heaven**

XXX

**Chapter One: **Wonders

XXX

Momoko, all her life, was known as the abnormal one. Not an abnormal, the abnormal. Everyone found her strange and odd and kept their distance. Some thought she had a mental disorder. Others thought she was crazy. But most of them didn't believe her.

That's because she asked the weirdest of questions. And they all relate to heaven or Revelation. One minute she'll ask "Will the world really end?' and the next minute "Will we really rise up when we die?"

Everyone said they didn't know and left her alone with her thoughts. Her parents tried talking to her and tried making her forget about all these thoughts, but she simply refused to do so.

Momoko believed in the Revelation and was born curious. She was never called a spaz in her life, because everyone found it rude to call a girl a spaz, especially when they were pretty. But from her curiosity, everyone went away from her. Everyone except her friends.

Satsuki, Hajime, Leo and Keichirou were the best friends she had ever had in her whole life. What makes it better is that they understand her.

Ever since she studied about Revelation in class, she had become hooked on it. She let the 4 read about it; actually the 4 had to read it because she kept going on and on about it.

In a few weeks, they too have become hooked and were now fascinated with the world above and the world below. They were all known as the 5 preachers, because they attempted to preach about heaven and hell.

They became too into it that their parents became worried. But no one knew of Momoko's secret. Even she didn't know how to explain it.

It was the mark on the back of her neck. It was a number 6 with a trident that crossed it. At the sides were wings and on top was a halo. It looked like an angel devil sign. Everyone thought she got a henna tattoo, but never in her life would she puncture her skin just to get a design etched on it.

She asked her parents about it, but all they said that they saw it ever since she was born. When she read Revelation, she saw that the devil's number was triple 6. And, feeling the six on her neck, she felt scared.

She thought that she might be an instrument for both heaven and hell, but her friends denied that. And so things went on smoothly. Even if it was both fascinating and creepy, it didn't bother her.

One day, they were having lessons about Heaven and Hell again. Most students didn't bother to listen, but Momoko's as eager as a beaver when it comes to these kinds of things.

"And so that's how Lucifer went to Hell and became its prince Satan," concluded the teacher, striking a line across the blackboard. Momoko's hand shot up.

"Yes Momoko?' called the teacher.

"When do you think Heaven and Hell will, you know, have a fight?" she asked "Like a war or something?"

"There goes oddball," said a rude classmate, who was silently whacked on the head by Hajime and shushed angrily by Satsuki.

"Well, in fact," said the teacher, taking out her bible and flipping a page "It was stated here that there will be a war called Armageddon, which will take place in a place in Jerusalem. But it's not certain when it's going to be, though."

Momoko sat back down and the teacher continued with her discussion. She bit her lip, imagining what Armageddon might feel like.

XXX

"Hey Momoko," said Keichirou as they were walking home "Do you believe in guardian angels?"

"Of course Keichirou," said Momoko "Everyone's required to know that there are angels with God and some of them are scattered to guard people from evil."

"Do you have one?"

"Everyone does!"

"Do you know how it looks like?" asked Keichirou.

"They're invisible," replied Momoko.

"Daddy said we can imagine how our guardian angel looks like," said Keichirou "I want mine to be big, strong and tall, so it can fight bad guys for me!"

"Well," said Satsuki proudly "Mine's going to have fluffy pink hair and pink eyes. And her name's going to be Megumi, which means blessing 'cause she was blessed to me."

"Fluffy pink hair?" exclaimed Hajime "Get REAL Suki, just because pink is your favorite color doesn't mean that you have to put it in everything you see. Mine's going to be LOADS of fun, with GREEN hair! It's WAY better than your dainty pink-haired one."

"Mine will be really smart," announced Leo "He can help me with my homework and work on the paranormal with me!"

"How do you imagine your guardian angel Momoko?' asked Satsuki.

"Actually," said Momoko "I'm quite content knowing that he's just there looking out for me."

"Come on Momoko," said Hajime "What's the color of his hair?"

"I wouldn't know," laughed Momoko.

"Just give a color!" said Satsuki "What's your favorite color?"

"It's not purple is it?" asked Leo. Momoko laughed.

"No," she said "Let see. I kinda like blue. Yeah, that's it. My Guardian angel will have blue hair, and his eyes are the most dazzling hazel you've ever saw. It'll shine like amber."

"Wow," said Satsuki dreamily "Sounds like a dream boy to me."

"Well," said Momoko shrugging "You did tell me to imagine my angel." And they continued their walk home.

Way up in the heavens, an angel with blue hair and dazzling amber eyes peered down at them. It watched with fascinated eyes at Momoko as she walked home.

XXX

Far down below, below into the scorching core of the earth, a crowd watched the scene from above. They watched as their target walked home innocently. They cackled and devised a plan to steal her.

**Authors note: **Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's kinda OC. - Guess who the angel was. Obvious again! Drop comments please!


	2. An Angel's Point of View

**Authors note: **Thanks for the reviews!!! Oh yeah, this is the first fanfic I'm going to have with Class A in it. Yeah, I've never done them before. So now I'm going to try working with them. Enjoy!!!

XXX

**Chapter Two: **An Angel's Point of View

XXX

Ryu stared down at the earth for a long time now. About 30 minutes or so. His eyes were fixed on a human, a particular human he really liked. His hazel eyes had a longing to get in touch with her, but he knew that he was an angel. And angels didn't have the power to appear in front of people just like that. So, he remained invisible.

He was about to turn and leave when Kyu appeared soundlessly behind him. He gave a cry of surprise.

"Kyu!" he gasped "You kinda caught me off guard there..."

"I sure did," said Kyu with a smug smile. He gazed down at the cloud from which they were standing on.

"What were you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing..." said Ryu quietly. Kyu looked closely and saw Momoko's group walking home. The cloud followed them as they did so.

"Your...principle?" asked Kyu. (principle is the term used by the guardian angels when they talk about the person their guarding."

"What's her name again?" asked Kyu.

"Momoko," replied Ryu.

"Why were you staring at her?" asked Kyu.

"To..you know, check if she's alright," said Ryu undecided.

"Well," said Megumi, who apparently heard the discussion, floating down toward them "We guardian angels know when our principle is in danger. It's a sense, so you don't need to keep on looking at them."

"It's my kid!" cried Kinta, who appeared out of nowhere along with Kazuma. He was pointing to the small boy (Keichirou) accompanying the group.

"And there's mine!" cried Megumi pointing at the braided brunette shouting at a black haired boy "I heard she imagined my with my beautiful pink locks and she said that she was very blessed to have me, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at Kyu.

"Well, my kid over there," retorted Kyu pointing at the black haired "imagined me with my awesome green hair and my 'fun ability'"

"Pshhh, yeah right," said Megumi rolling her eyes.

"My kid is a genius, like me," said Kazuma conceitedly pointing at a bespectacled boy with a cap "I wonder why I wouldn't be chosen for him." Kinta rolled his eyes.

"So Ryu," said Kyu "Do you like your principle?" Ryu's cheeks flushed red.

"Well, I, um," stuttered Ryu, when they all heard a voice.

"Are those your principles?" asked Yukihara, from out of nowhere, bending down to look at the group on earth.

"Yeah," said Kyu 'Why?" Yukihara smirked and beckoned at someone to come over.

"Pretty lame bunch, don't you think Saburomaru?" she asked. Saburomaru stepped out with the whole of Class A (Kyu and the others were in Class Q in the angels academy).

He peered down with Yukihara.

"Definitely," he sniffed "Why my principle is the smartest in his class! And IQ of 200! Can you believe that?"

"Pshh," scoffed Kazuma.

"Mine is a great magician," boasted Shiramine "Almost equal to the great Houdini himself!"

"Get this," said Gouda "Mine could solve a 20x20 in 10 seconds!"

"That's nothing!" exclaimed Takeshi "My principle is a great sleuth _and _he's already solved 4 murder cases!"

"Well," said Yukihara standing up straight "Mine has already had 4 novels published and _all _have become bestsellers. Isn't that a wonderful achievement?"

"How about Kuniko?" asked Megumi. Kuniko gave a start and looked down sheepsihly.

"I can't say anything about mine really," she murmured. She blushed red when Ryu caught her eye.

"Well then," said Yukihara "We'll leave you to your gazing." And with that, Class A flew off. Kinta scowled.

"Rude much?" he growled.

"Angels aren't supposed to get mad," said Kazuma, though he was very much annoyed at Saburomaru.

"Angels aren't supposed to have a crush on anyone either," said Kyu, facing Ryu, who looked at him questioningly.

"Ryu," said Kyu "I've seen you staring at Momoko for 30 mintues now. It's like...you've fallen for her or something."

"Problem Kyu?" questioned Megumi indignantly "Its alright for that to happen."

"Yeah, but it's weird for an angel to fall for his principle," said Kyu thoughtfully "Right?"

"Well," said Megumi putting a hand on Ryu's shoulder "Let's forget about it. Kuniko has a crush on Ryu and it isn't normal for angels to fall for angels."

"But still--" protested Kyu, but Megumi shoved her hand on his mouth.

"Let's go," she said. Class Q flew off, leaving Ryu to his muddled up thoughts.

XXX

Night fell fast and the guardian angels resumed position in their principle's house.

The angels spent as much time with their principle's as possible while being invisible to their eyes.

Kyu enjoyed watching Hajime score yet another point on his video game. Kinta watched over Keichirou as he slept while Megumi gazed at the family photos Satsuki was browsing through (both angels were in the same room). And Kazuma read information about the paranormal alongside Leo, who was reading furiously.

The only one left in the heavens was Ryu . He didn't have the guts to enter Momoko's room. He didn't even have the guts to float beside her. He was a new angel, so he had little experience with a principle. In fact, they were the same age.

Angels were required to love their principle's with all their heart. In truth, Ryu did love Momoko with all his heart and soul, but he was too shy to go near her. His feelings were like of a boy having a crush on a girl.

He viewed Momoko as she slept soundly. He couldn't help admiring her beauty and was rejoicing to himself about how lucky he was to be her guardian angel. He left his principle gazing and walked away.

Back in her room, as she slept, soft cackles were heard from beneath her bed. Suddenly, demons and devil sprung up from the black hole conjured under her bed. Cackling, they wrapped Momoko around with her blanket and brought her along with them into the hole.

Their maniac laughs echoed when the hold closed.

XXX

An Alarm sounded loudly from the Angels Academy. All the guardian angels were summoned there. Everyone was confused about the situation.

"Angels," said Morihiko Dan (yes, Morihiko Dan) "There has been a crisis on earth."

"What is it sir?" asked Kyu.

"It's very serious," continued Mr. Dan "It seems that creatures from the underworld have snatched a principle from her sleep."

"Who is it sir?' asked Megumi.

"A Momoko Koigakubo," replied MR. Dan.

**Authors note: **Hope you liked it!!! I hope it was interesting enough!!! Drop comments!!!


	3. Inferno

**Authors note: **Thank you for reviewing! Always appreciate it!

XXX

**Chapter Three: **Inferno

XXX

Ryu reeled back in horror. _How did they get to her? _He wondered frantically. He cursed himself, knowing that he should've been by her side a while ago. He let his cowardice overtake him. And it's all because of his principal.

All the angels started murmuring worriedly. Class Q looked at each other with worry and looked at Ryu.

"Hey," said Saburomaru abruptly "Isn't that Ryu's principle?" He was blurting out every word so loudly that everyone turned to look at him. He scoffed loudly.

"Oh how disgraceful!" he exclaimed just as loudly "You leave your principle alone to kidnapped by the underworld! That's the worst thing a guardian angel could to his own principle! You ought to be ashamed! You ought to not be an angel at all! You ought to—" Kinta roughly grabbed him by his clothing.

"Yes we all know that," he hissed "But you don't need to rub it in!"

"I was just stating the obvious," said Saburomaru shrugging. Kinta pulled him closer.

"That too," he whispered menacingly. 

"Angels," said Mr. Dan sternly "Heaven is not a place to quarrel." Kinta put Saburomaru down reluctantly, though he wanted to sock him really bad.

"Has the upper class thought of something yet?" asked Shriamine. (upper class seraphims, cherubims, etc. In this case, the upper class guardian angels, where St. Michael is.)

"Nothing yet from them," said Mr. Dan shaking his head "Even if they knew this beforehand, they're still thinking of what to do. It's the devil we're dealing with here..."

"Then," said Megumi "Who'll go and save Momoko?"

"I will," said Ryu determinedly. Everyone gasped. Class Q looked at him in horror. Even Class A were stunned.

"Ryu," said Kyu "This is the _devil _we're talking about..."

"I can take them," said Ryu confidently.

"Um, Ryu," said Kazuma "It's quite dangerous..."

"Very dangerous," added Megumi.

"That's my principle down there," replied Ryu solidly "And I'm going down there and saving her."

"Oh leave him alone," said Yukihara "If he wants to go in there and get beaten, then it's his choice. Besides, it's the right thing to do, even if it sounds like the stupidest thing ever done."

"But you must be reminded, Ryu," warned Mr. Dan "That once you enter hell, you cannot return straight to heaven. Is that clear?" Ryu hesitated and then nodded reluctantly.

Once he was fully armed, he readied himself to launch. Everyone around him watched eagerly.

"Um, good luck Ryu," said Kuniko sheepishly.

"Thanks," he said smiling. Kuniko blushed red. Ryu prepared himself yet again. Mr. Dan looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're up for this?' he asked.

"I'm just doing my job as a guardian angel," replied Ryu confidently "Protecting my principle no matter what is the academy's motto."

Mr. Dan nodded uncertainly and signaled for someone to begin the countdown. Ryu crouched down, his eyes fully concentrated on the ground below.

_10..._

he stared hard at the cold ground.

_9..._

He tried to vision Momoko down in the scorching abyss.

_8..._

He could already see her terror and fear spread on her face and hear her numerous prayers being sent upward.

_7..._

He couldn't bear it anymore.

_6..._

His heartbeat sounded in his ears.

_5..._

He lowered his legs and prepared to jump.

_4..._

_I'm coming Momoko, _he said inwardly

_3..._

His friends looked at him anxiously. Their expressions seemed to say _be careful..._

_2..._

He took a deep breath.

_1..._

He lunged out of the clouds and pelted down towards the earth. The ground was speeding up into view and his skin was on fire as he zoomed down. Then, he disappeared into the center of the earth.

XXX

The first thing Momoko felt was blazing heat making her skin feel like it was on fire. It also felt like her insides were burning as well. When she opened her eyes, she saw fire. Lots and lots of fire. It was accompanied by ugly impish creatures who were beating and whipping people, and those people were moaning so much that her eardrums almost burst.

Then she realized where she was with a horrible feeling. She was in hell.

The creatures, more like demons, seeing that she woke up, advanced towards her with mischievous smiles. She tried to break free, but she saw that she was tied to a pole tightly. She looked fearfully at the demons. Their mischievous smiles turned into malicious grins.

One actually reached the blouse of her nightclothes. Terrified for her life, she let out a shrill scream.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the sky and revealed a young man, about her age, wearing a big white cloth and had big wings on either side of his back. He held a gold lined sword and a gold shield.

Momoko stared wide-eyed at this splendor. _An angel...? No way! Impossible... _The figure glided towards her, evading the attacks from the demons. He cut her loose with one stroke of his sword. But just as he was about to take off with her, the demons began to attack and threw themselves upon him.

While the angel was busy fending off the demons, Momoko made a run for it. But unfortunately, an unusually fast demon got to her first and pinned her down. He flipped her over and dug his hand on the spot of her birthmark. It sank inside and it clutched something. Fearing he might rip out a nerve or something, she let out a scream.

The angel heard it and slashed at the demon with his huge sword. It cut him (demon) deep enough to let him (angel) gather Momoko in his arms and take off to the surface world.

They rose smoothly up to the surface and hid in a spot sandwiched by two buildings. Overwhelmed by her experience in hell, she gazed up and looked at her savior. She became speechless at the sight.

It was like the guardian angel she imagined. He had dazzling sapphire blue hair and shimmering hazel eyes. He was already perfect for her. Her heart suddenly leaped in her chest.

The angel put her down and she staggered against the wall. She couldn't find her voice at that moment.

"I don't blame you if you're too overwhelmed by your very first experience with hell," said the angel smiling a bright smile "I would never imagine a human actually going there without dying first." He bowed before her.

"I am your guardian angel Ryu," he said "I'm here to protect you no matter what." Momoko felt pleased and amazed with this Ryu. It was like having your very own bodyguard.

"Ok," said Momoko slowly regaining her voice "Can you take me home?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Ryu "Those devils and demons might come after you again." Momoko shuddered at the thought.

"OK then," she said "Can you bring me to heaven?" She couldn't believe the question she just asked. It sounded too extreme.

"I cant do that either," said Ryu shaking his head "You see, when an angel goes to hell, he can't enter heaven any longer. He has to pass the long way."

"Which is?' asked Momoko.

"Through Mount Purgatory," replied Ryu.

**Authors note: **Hope you liked it! Drop comments please!


	4. Mount Purgatory

**Authors note: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to follow the sequence of the Divine comedy while making it as modern as possible. Read on!

XXX

**Chapter Four: **Mount Purgatory

XXX

"Where's this 'Mount Purgatory'?" asked Momoko. She had read about this place, but she didn't actually believe it was possible to get there.

"At the end of the world," replied Ryu.

"Like, on the pacific ocean?" asked Momoko. She had no clue where the end of the world was, since the world was round obviously, so she took a wild guess.

"More or less," said Ryu shrugging "Come on, we need to go there right away." He picked her up again and flew off at hyper speed.

"Wait," said Momoko over the rush of the wind "Why do we need to go there right away?"

"The sooner, the better, right?" replied Ryu, beating his wings to accelerate "Besides you'll be safe up there even before those devils can get to you." Momoko lowered her head in agreement and wrapped her arms around his neck for safety.

Ryu, on the other hand, still had his uncomfortable feelings for her. His patience was growing thin from always feeling embarrassed around her. Right now, with her arms around him, he nearly lost his concentration. And he nearly dropped her.

His whole body felt like jelly and numb. His heart was racing and his skin was slowly beginning to heat up, and it wasn't because they were flying close to the sun. He hoped that she didn't feel his ramming heart thumping against her cheek as she leaned on his chest. It turned out that she had fallen asleep due to her tiring experience from hell.

Finally, after hours of flying and no means of internal comfort for Ryu, they have reached their destination. Ryu nudged Momoko lightly and she woke up. Fluttering her eyelashes, she squinted to bring her surroundings to a focus.

They landed in a patch of green, more like the edge of a patch of green. Before them was a small rowboat, which Momoko had no idea why it was there. Ryu beckoned her to ride the boat. She unwillingly obeyed and stepped onto the boat. It creaked so loud that Momoko, now terrified, clung on to Ryu, which made his embarrassment return to him again.

"It's fine," reassured Ryu, trying to make his shaking voice unnoticeable "Don't worry about it."

"A-are you sure we're riding _this _thing?" asked Momoko shakily. She still clung on tightly to Ryu's cloak. Ryu sighed and propelled her to the boat.

"It's our only way to Mount Purgatory," he said. Momoko reluctantly obeyed and stepped into the boat. It creaked again as she sat down. Ryu stood behind her for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She was clinging to the sides of the boat tightly and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Give me your hand, please," she said "Then, I'll feel safe." Ryu moved his hand towards her from behind and she grasped it and squeezed it warmly. He felt his blood rush through his veins and the sensation come back to him, but it was less uncomfortable than it was a while ago.

He nearly forgot to start the boat in this distraction. He placed his hand in the water and pushed the boat off. It automatically sailed off by itself and drifted across the water. 

"You can open your eyes now," said Ryu. Momoko opened them slowly and sighed with relief. At least the boat was still holding their weight. But she still held on tight to Ryu's hand. 

After a few minutes, something came into view. It was a tall mountain structured with terraces, 7 at least. It was strange because it was suddenly placed in the middle of the ocean. But it was, all the same, a beautiful sight.

"Is...that...?" said Momoko breathlessly. It was too much to take in for her. It was really, really beautiful to the human eye.

"Yes, " replied Ryu "That's Mount Purgatory."

They carefully stepped out of the boat once they reached the landing dock. Momoko suddenly felt strange when she neared a rock face of the mountain. It felt like only the people who were worthy enough could enter. Momoko didn't feel worthy enough and looked at Ryu for held but he just beckoned her on.

As they went up the stairs towards the gates, they saw a long line of souls waiting for their turn to enter Purgatory. Momoko felt bad for them and longed to let them go first, but she knew they had to hurry, so she just walked on.

Finally, they reached the gates. They were massive and made from the purest gold possible. It was guarded by an angel many feet taller than Ryu.

"Greetings Ryu," greeted the angel in a booming voice. Ryu nodded in return and bowed in respect. The angel then turned his gaze to Momoko, who bowed in respect as well. She felt exhilarated; never in her life had she seen a real angel in authority. She felt honored.

"Is she...?' asked the angel, who seemed surprised.

"Yes," replied Ryu, trying to not give Momoko any ideas "And I need to bring her straight up right away." The angel nodded and let him pass through.

"Halt," boomed the angel holding out a hand 

before Momoko went in. She stopped abruptly, wondering why she couldn't get through yet.

"What are you doing?' asked Ryu.

'Standard procedure Ryu," replied the angel drawing out his sword "I need to examine her." Momoko quaked at the sight of the giant sword. _What's he going to do to me?_

"We don't have time for that!" said Ryu irritably "I need to get her up right away!"

"Well, I follow procedures," said the angel. He pointed it at Momoko, who was shivering uncontrollably. _What's he going to do? _She wondered, _Is he going to stab me or something?_ She gulped nervously and shut her eyes.

After a few minutes, the sword suddenly lit up. The angel looked at it for a while and then said "You may pass." Momoko walked quickly past him, never wanting to see that sword ever again.

"What did he just do?" asked Momoko, catching up with Ryu.

"He just examined you," replied Ryu "That's how they segregate the souls into the different terraces." Momoko nodded and stayed close to Ryu.

On their way up, the mountain didn't seem so beautiful any longer. On the first terrace, they saw souls carrying boulders on their backs without rest. On the second terrace, they saw souls with their eyes sewn shut, walking blindly around and moaning helplessly. On the third terrace, they saw souls walking around in some kind of acid smoke, for their "skin" was corroded and was melting bit by bit. 

While thousands of moans filled the air, Momoko's heart stopped in horror. She couldn't help but stare at them. She immediately clung on to Ryu's arm, which made him feel uneasy again.

"What is it?' he asked, trying to not let his voice shake.

"I thought this was a peaceful place," said Momoko "Not a sad one!"

"Well," explained Ryu "Apparently, this place is a place of suffering, so it's bound to have a lot of moaning souls. Haven't you learned that by now?" Momoko ignored that and hung on to him.

It grew worse as they climbed. Souls were crying out as they kept running endlessly in the fourth terrace. In the fifth terrace, souls were on their stomachs paralyzed and they let out strained moans which were muffled by the ground. In the sixth terrace, the souls were red-eyed and tense as they stared at a mirage of a banquet but they couldn't reach it. And in the final one, there were souls trapped in a huge bonfire.

The sight of the fire reminded Momoko of hell. She grew terrified once again and had to bury her face in Ryu's chest to drown out the sight of the fire and the people inside, as well as to escape the moans.

The feeling began to build up once again in him. He was losing his patience with this. _Why is this always happening to me? _As it built up, he grew more and more annoyed until finally...

"_Stop it!" _he shouted out loud. Momoko looked up at him in surprise.

"What is it Ryu?' she asked. She wasn't the only one staring at him. All the souls in the fire stopped moaning and looked at him as well. And when you're on the top terrace, you could gaze at the lower terraces as well. So, all the souls had turned their attention to him and stopped what they were doing. Even the continually running souls stopped running and the souls who were paralyzed managed to turn around and look at him. The angels guarding the persecuted souls also stared at him.

A large sweat drop appeared on top of Ryu's head. He turned red from embarrassment. He laughed nervously.

"Ah, ha-ha, it's nothing Momoko," he said embarrassedly "I just blurted something out." He nodded to the souls. "As you were, good people." The souls looked at each other and resumed their punsihments.

Ryu hastily pulled Momoko along, trying to escape the strange stares of the souls burning in the fire. At last they reached a clearing with a long line of people. At the front of the line was a lady guiding the souls to a bright light. He pushed his way through the line.

"Ah Ryu! Greetings," greeted the lady when he reached the front. 

"Greetings Matelda," said Ryu panting for breath "We need to go up, now." 

"Why ever so?"

"They're after her," said Ryu urgently. Matelda glanced at Momoko, who bowed in respect.

"I see," said Matelda "By the way, I heard you shout and--"

"Can we not?" said Ryu indignantly. Matelda saw a red flush on his cheek, and it wasn't from exhaustion. She nodded and called upon the light.

"Have a safe journey," she said. Ryu nodded, picked Momoko up again (the red flush growing redder as he did so) and flew off towards the light.

XXX

Far below ground, a wounded yet eager demon was dashing down a spiral and rocky staircase heading towards the ninth chamber of hell with something clutched in his hand. HE hoped that his master would be pleased with him

The ninth chamber was like some kind of freezer at the core of the earth. Though it was supposed to be hot, everything was covered in never melting ice. Traitors from the past and present were covered completely in ice. And in the center of it all, covered waist down, was Satan.

He sat there, drumming his fingers on the hard ice, waiting to be freed. The demon skidded on the eyes and nearly crashed into his master.

"Forgive me master," apologized the demon.

"Never mind that,": snapped Satan "Have you retrieved it?" The demon eagerly opened his clutched hand. Satan's eyes gleamed.

It was a symbol of a 6, a trident, a pair of wings and a halo. The symbol of the girl. Satan cackled with glee as he took it from the demon.

"Gather our best troops," he ordered after a few minutes "We're heading up."

**Authors note: **Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's too explanatory. But I hope enjoyed it! Drop comments! -


	5. Paradise

Authors note: Thanks for the quick reviews

**Authors note: **Thanks for the quick reviews!! I know the last chapter had a lot of describing, but as I've said before, I'm going with the flow of the story and the events from the Divine Comedy need to be present. Enjoy!!

XXX

**Chapter Five: **Paradise

XXX

Going through the light was a pretty long journey. It seemed like forever as they passed through it. Momoko wondered if the souls who passed purgatory went through this light as well. It must've been tedious and they must've been very anxious.

Before, when she learned about purgatory, she wondered why the souls were so anxious there. Like they were very eager to see someone. But the question was, who?

Momoko was about to ask that to Ryu, but the light ended and they were ascending into the sky. Before them was the towering and glittering golden gates of Heaven. Momoko felt her soul rejoice, though she didn't exactly know, and almost leave her body.

Once they stepped onto the cloud that held the gates, Momoko couldn't do anything but stare at the magnificence of it. The gates opened with a very loud creak, but it surprisingly didn't hurt the human ear.

They walked swiftly past the gates, exchanging greetings with St. Peter. He took her hand and flew upward. Quickly they past several circular clouds scattered all over the sky. They passed approximately 8 clouds and came to rest on the 9th, which was a huge one.

It was filled with angels in different classes and authorities. They even looked different for some reason. Ryu took her to some sort of school on the topmost part of the cloud. _What on earth is a school doing here?_she wondered.

"Sir, I have her!" announced Ryu as they barged inside a classroom. 10 people looked up at them, especially at Momoko. She suddenly felt embarrassed having all those holy eyes staring at her.

"You brought her all the way up?" asked the old man. He sounded surprised.

"The devils were coming at her," replied Ryu "She needed to get away from them. Didn't you say I should come up after I had found her?"

"I said nothing of the sort," said the old man shaking his head.

"Oh?" said Ryu, sort of surprised.

"And besides," said a green haired boy "couldn't you just guard her on earth rather than bring her all the way up here." Ryu was silent. He hadn't thought of that before.

A large sweat drop appeared again on his head. "Good point," he said sheepishly.

"Actually," said Momoko from a moment's silence "it's not a problem at all. I'm fine with all this." Though, inside, she was extremely amazed and astonished.

"So," said a short haired brunette "You only brought her so you wont have to back and forth when the demons come at her?"

"You can put it that way," said Ryu shrugging.

"Wow, Kuniko," remarked a short black haired girl "I never thought of that." Kuniko blushed in embarrassment.

"So, you're the one with the mark eh?" said a tall pony tailed guy "I can see why." The green haired boy nudged him.

"Wait a second," said Momoko pointing at the tall guy "You must be Keichirou's angel!" She pointed at the green haired one "You must be Hajime's!" She pointed at a pink haired girl "You must be Satsuki's!" She pointed last at a small boy with glasses "And you must be Leo's!"

"How did you know?" asked the pink haired one.

"We were talking about how our guardian angels looked a few days ago," explained Momoko "And it all matched your descriptions!"

"Oh yes," said the old man "You need to go up to the top. He is expecting you." _Who is "He"? _Wondered Momoko. She glanced at Ryu, who looked a bit shocked and surprised at the same time, but nevertheless, took her there.

_He must be important,_ thought Momoko.

XXX

Once they went up a "floor", they were surrounded by brilliant light. It blinded her so much that all she could see was white.

Out of the light stepped a young man. He was in his thirties and had brown hair and a beard. He was dressed in a robe made of pure white and gold. On his head was a crown and in his hand was a scepter. He was closely followed by a woman a little older than him.

"My Lord," said Ryu, kneeling in worship. Momoko's eyes widened. It's _him! _She knelt in respect and worship.

'Rise," he said authoritatively. They obeyed him. He strode over to Momoko, who felt like melting at the sight of him.

"So you are with the mark?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He smiled.

"It's a good thing you brought her here," He remarked "Otherwise I would've summoned you all they way down from earth. He chuckled. It sounded like little bells tinkling. Momoko felt extremely happy.

"May I see your mark?' he asked politely. Momoko nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything else, and lifted her hair up.

"Oh," He said with a hint of surprise in his voice "Mother, have we gotten the right one?"

"Yes," replied the Lady "Haven't we?' She looked worriedly at Ryu.

"Yes my Lady," replied Ryu "What's the matter?"

"Well," He said "It would seem that there is no mark present." Momoko blinked, but didn't look at Him directly. _What?_

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Ryu. Then he thought of something horrible. "Unless..."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound down below. Ryu immediately flew down with Momoko to see what was wrong. Even the Lord and the Lady went down with them.

They reached the very first level of Heaven, where the gates were. But, the gates were blown off entirely and St. Peter was thrown off his feet.

"It's terrible my Lord!" said Peter who had shock written all over his face "It's him! It's...It's..." He couldn't finish what he was going to say, nor was he able to finish because at that moment a black chariot barged through the opening.

"It's Luci!" said a huge black devil. He had wild black hair and enormous black wings. And he was stained with evil and darkness all over. The horses stopped directly in front of St. Peter who stared at them in horror.

"Satan," He muttered.

"Lucifer," hissed St. Michael as he arrived beside Him.

"Call me either, I'm still the best," he said boastfully "And apparently the most powerful, because I got your little mark right here." He tapped the top of his chariot cart. The mark was there, slowly turning black. Momoko's hand immediately flew to the back of her neck. Sure enough, it was gone. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Well, you're outnumbered Lucifer!" spat the green haired boy, daring to go as far as he can "Where's your army."

"I could just defeat you with one finger," said Satan "But if you insist." He rose up his hand and demons and devils poured onto the cloud, covering it with a mess of black. The Angels as residents of Heaven looked in fear at them. The Lord narrowed his eyes.

The demons were fully armed and ready to fight. The angels were only half prepared. Momoko looked at Satan. She saw a wild gleam in his eye and a wicked smile on his face.

"Let Armageddon begin!" he growled evilly.

**Authors note: **-short prayer- Dear Lord, I'm sorry for making Satan seem stronger. But Good will conquer in the end, I promise. AMEN. -end- Anyway, hope you liked it!! I know this isn't the place of Armageddon, but it's my version. So, yeah. Drop comments!!


	6. Armageddon: A Happy Ending

Authors note: Sorry if posting took too long; I had a lot of stuff to do this week

**Authors note: **Sorry if posting took too long; I had a lot of stuff to do this week. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!!

XXX

**Chapter Six: **Armageddon: A Happy Ending

XXX

Surprisingly, Satan actually gave the "up-dwellers" a chance to suit up in their fighting gear, since it would seem boring for them if the people down there would just win in one false swoop.

It was a hurried preparation, and a very serious matter. So everyone was silent and serious, and that meant Kinta had to stop joking around and had to stop bickering with Saburomaru.

For Momoko, this experience was too overwhelming. I mean, two different kingdoms, bigger than the other kingdoms in the world, are preparing for the biggest war yet, all because a devil got his scaly hands on her birthmark. But why was it so important for it to cause a war?

She went over to the tents where Ryu and the other angels were. She couldn't see Ryu over the clustering angels all eager to begin the war. Finally, she saw him handing out weapons along with his friends.

"Ryu," she said once she reached him "What's so important about my birthmark?" Ryu looked at her for a while and then, in silence, he lead her to a secluded area away from the warriors.

"Your mark," he explained "is the key to transporting us from heaven to hell or vice versa in a flash. You see, the two kingdoms are separated and the citizens are trapped there forever. And since your mark has the symbols of both heaven and hell, a 6 and a trident for hell and halo and wings for heaven, it makes the traveling easier. If it falls into the wrong hands, namely Satan, he could transport his whole kingdom here and wage a war, which has happened already."

"Then how were you able to go down?" Asked Momoko.

"I'm your guardian angel," said Ryu with a kind smile "I share the same things that you have." Momoko suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Ryu," she said guiltily "I should've done something when the demon took it away. But I couldn't..."

"No," said Ryu "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been busy fighting off the other demons and leaving you for the stray one..." Then, he suddenly hugged her tightly. Momoko felt her heart race, but she didn't know why.

"Stay safe ok?" whispered Ryu in her ear and he ran off, rather, flew off. Momoko, who was dazed for a minute, realized he left and ran after him.

'Where are you going?!" she called after him.

"I'm going to ask a favor!" he replied back. Momoko just followed him to wherever he was going. He stopped in front of the big school and went to the old man she saw earlier. She wondered why as she followed him.

"No Ryu, it's too risky," she heard the old man say.

"But I want to fight," said Ryu solidly. Momoko was taken aback. Why would he want to fight? He isn't strong enough! And that was what the old man was exactly thinking.

"Ryu," said Mr. Dan "You're just a rookie! You might get killed out there!"

"There are other rookies out there," replied Ryu "Satan brought his entire army here, including the rookies. Why can't ours fight as well?" Mr. Dan was about to protest when Ryu interrupted him again.

"Besides," he continued "This rookie's got a job to do." He was about to fly off when he was blocked by Momoko.

'What do you think you're doing?" said Momoko "You're going to die out there!"

"Angels don't die," replied Ryu continuing on his way, but Momoko just stopped him.

"But still," she protested "You're going to get hurt, and I don't to see you get hurt..." She looked down in sorrow. Ryu felt bad and lifted her chin up.

"I'm doing this for you and for my kingdom," he said "I need to get back your mark to save Heaven while protecting you at any cost."

"You don't need to protect me," said Momoko, smiling at his concern "I'll be fine. Besides, this war is just between the angels and the devils..."

"Yes, but I don't want to see you get hurt as much as you do," said Ryu. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Somehow both his hug and his touch felt strangely human at the same time invisible. She guessed thats how angels are.

"Hurry up!" cried a devil ruthlessly from the distance. Suddenly, the multitude of angels began charging through the camp and into the battlefield. Without so much a word, Ryu went with them.

Momoko heard sounds of swords clashing, shields clanging from the weight of the swords, war cries, slashing of skin. All those sounds made her cringe in terror. She quickly hid in a safe place and waited until it was over.

_But..._

She peeked out from her hiding place and gazed at the ongoing war. _This could last a more than a lifetime! _She thought to herself _If it does, neither heaven nor hell would rest, and no one would be safe...I need to do something._

At this point, she didn't think. She just absent-mindedly charged into the fight. Once she got into the mess, that was when she snapped back into focus.

_What am I doing in here?!_ She asked herself, but she changed her mind with an objective: to get back her birthmark.

Stepping carefully through the mess of warriors, she made her way to Satan's enormous black chariot. She saw it from a distance and so she put her focus to it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached the big chariot and her mark above her.

She was just about to grab it when someone snatched her. She screamed as she was being brought up and she screamed again when she looked into the black eyes of the enormous Satan, and she screamed for the third time in terror.

"Hello sweetheart," he said mockingly. He proceeded to squeeze Momoko so hard that her breath intake became painful.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryu was landing for a well-aimed stab; only to be whacked by Satan like a little bug.

"Insect," he snarled and continued squeezing her.

"**Enough Satan!" **boomed a loud voice. He dropped Momoko in surprise, leaving her gasping for breath. She caught a glimpse of Ryu, who was already badly injured from the war and was unconscious from the recent event.

Both Satan and her looked up to find the source of the voice and both couldn't believe their eyes. The Lord grew a whole lot bigger, ten times the size of Satan. Satan growled and grew to His height. Before they began to battle, Momoko acted quickly.

She immediately raced to the chariot when Satan turned his gaze from her and grabbed at the mark. The darkness melted away in the palm of her hand.

Unfortunately, Satan saw it and tried to grab it from her. But she was quicker and she immediately threw it up to Him while crying out "Catch!"

He caught it and held it before Satan. "Go back to where you came from and never return," he ordered. The mark shone brightly and it blinded Satan, causing him to tumble down screaming back to hell. All of the other demons vanished before their opponents eyes.

Then, He crushed it, leaving it as dust. Momoko stared confusedly at His hand.

'Why did you destroy it?" she asked.

"It has proved too dangerous for anyone," He replied "I'll keep this somewhere safe. In the meantime, you need a moment." With that, he left. But He didn't need to explain to Momoko what He meant. She already knew.

She gently shook Ryu and prayed that he was still conscious. Thankfully, he began to stir a bit and finally, he turned over and looked at her with a weak smile. She could see the wounds on his face.

"Are you..." she began.

"alright? Definitely," finished Ryu chucking softly. He held her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said softly. He released her hand and said, chuckling, "Look's like you saved the universe. Great job." But Momoko grabbed it again and looked him in the eyes.

"You're in love with me aren't you?" she asked. Ryu's eyes widened and his cheeks slowly started becoming red.

"Never thought I'd find out, did you?" she asked slyly.

"W-well...I-I," stammered Ryu but Momoko put a finger to his lips. He sighed deeply.

"I was waiting for the right moment..." said Ryu.

"Well," said Momoko "I'm pretty smart for my age." They both chuckled. Ryu held her hand tightly.

"I was wondering..." he began.

"If I felt the same way?" finished Momoko "Well, let's say I admire you a lot and am really thankful you're my guardian angel. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Did you enjoy your trip?" asked Ryu.

"Definitely," replied Momoko "Though Heaven was unecessary."

"Why?" asked Ryu confusedly.

"Because looking at you is kind of like heaven to me," replied Momoko sweetly. Ryu smiled and they exchanged deep gazes with one another for a long while.

XXX

Ryu recovered surprisingly quickly and he accompanied her back to her home. After saying her goodbyes to all the angels she has met and to the Lord and Lady, who gave many graces and blessings to her, they finally descended.

They flew across the evening sky for a while together. They zoomed through the numerous clouds until they finally found her house.

He brought her to her room and tucked her in. They smiled at each other for the last time.

"Good night," said Momoko softly.

"Good night," said Ryu as soft. She fell asleep right after he said good night. Ryu smiled at her sleeping figure and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. With one last look, he exited through the window and flew off.

XXX

"Hey Momoko," said Hajime the next day as they were going to school "Your forehead..."

"What about it?" asked Momoko.

"Well," said Leo "It's strangely white. Apparently that's the only white part in your whole body."

"And part of your hair is white too!" exclaimed Keichirou "And so is a part of your eyebrow!"

"Ooh!" squealed Satsuki "My dad said if that happens, then you have just been kissed by an angel!"

"No way," said Hajime "Angels can't kiss!"

"Well," said Leo "Scientifically, they are God's creatures, so they're bound to be like us...somehow."

"But still..." protested Hajime, and the three continued bickering with each other. During the whole thing, Momoko began to smile and, obliviously, began to blush.

"Hey Momoko," said Keichirou "Why are your cheeks red?" Embarrassed, Momoko tried everything she could to get her cheeks to cool down.

Suddenly, a feather slowly floated down and it landed in the palm of her hand. It was pure white. Momoko immediately knew.

"Hey!" said Keichirou "That's a really big feather. Is there a really big dove around here?"

"No Keichirou," she said softly, smiling "It's more than that." She looked up at the sky and she swore she could see the silhouette of her guardian angel looking down at her from up above.

**Authors note: **I hope you liked it!! It's a pretty sweet ending in my opinion. - Anyway, please drop comments!!


End file.
